


Convergence

by sunbug1138



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abraham H. Parnassus - Freeform, Ahch-To, Canon Compliant, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fluff, Frenemies to..., Good drying weather, Greylo, Hair Braiding, Implied Smut, Lanai Festival, Lanai POV, Marriage, Miracle Max and Valerie, Older Ben and Rey still very much in love and embarrassing their children, Peace and perhaps Purpose?, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Reincarnation?, Sort Of, Territorial Display Interruptus, What did Rey see when she took his hand?, also sort of, child birth, frenemies to lovers, old Ben and Rey, pregnant people, pregnant porgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbug1138/pseuds/sunbug1138
Summary: Ben and Rey have independently come to Ahch-To in search of solitude.Sparks and feathers fly.A Lanai cautiously looks on...





	1. Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head yesterday evening while doing the washing up and listening to Simon and Garfunkle's I am a Rock. It just sounded so much like Ben deciding to take himself off to Ahch-To to wallow and write poetry. 
> 
>    
> But of course things can never be so simple, not when Rey turns up with much the same idea in mind. Though I don't see her as the poetry writing type...

The daughter took her time hanging out the sheets to dry in an effort to observe the two while not appearing nosy, or in any way interested in the scene playing out before her. But these two intrigued her no end.

 

The Niece, or _The Menace_ as she had been dubbed not long after her first appearance a few years ago, seemed to be incredibly incensed at the other’s presence. The Nephew had been far quieter on his arrival - immediately endearing himself to some of the older Lanai - calmly wending his way up and through the island, stopping now and then to take in the sights.

 

 _She_ had arrived with a bang - or more correctly a bang and a crash; there was no mistaking _that_ ships’s engines. Had stomped up the steps, disturbing Porgs and pebbles alike. And as soon as she spotted him standing in the small paved area amidst the huts, had taken on all the mannerisms of an irate nesting mother Porg who had found an interloper taking interest in _her_ chosen spot.

 

The Nephew didn’t look much like the one whose kinship he had claimed. But he had dark sorrowful eyes like a Porg that had touched her mother and she had made no effort to dissuade him from staying, even going as far as indicating where his uncle’s effects had been stored after his departure. Whether the tall human had understood was uncertain but that was his problem as far as she was concerned. Instead he had remained rooted to this spot, waiting perhaps?

 

She watched as the Niece stood toe to toe with the Nephew. They did not look like they were blood relatives. And any question of them being siblings was moot as soon as she caught a glimpse of the look in his eyes when he turned to face the approaching girl.

 

_Oh so, that’s how it is. Take cover girls…_

 

“I was here first. You can go and damn well find some place else to wallow!”

 

_He actually arrived just before you did you silly girl. But the real question is which of you will be the first to leave._

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t think you would…”

 

“Would what?”

 

“Well, I didn’t expect that you would need to return here, you aren’t exactly an outcast are you?”

 

_That’s taken the wind of her sails._

 

“Well, as it so happens… I… I don’t exactly see eye to eye with them at the moment.”

 

_You’ve annoyed people?… shocking!_

 

As they exchanged words they had slowly edged nearer to one another; a few more steps and they might merge in to a single being. And oh the damage that might cause…

 

There was a moment’s uneasy silence. This did not bode well. Were they likely to spend the rest of the day repairing drywall? It was the feast this evening and she didn’t want to be late. Her hopefully-soon-to-betrothed was returning and had promised her a dance.

 

 

“Why did you have to go and start being… good?” The girl yelled.

 

“Was it easier to hate me when I was being the villain?”

 

“You were never the villain and I never hated you.” The girl’s voice was growing shrill now, while his remained soft and soothing.

 

_Such a nice voice… for a human._

 

“Not even a little?”

 

“I only hated having to leave you.”

The girl replied, the annoyance trailing away like wisps of smoke.

 

_That’s more like it, less like a fussing Porg._

 

“I know. But I was always going to follow… eventually.”

 

“You took long enough.” The girl’s tone was now evenly matched with his, almost purring as she pawed at his tunic.

 

_Oh Lords of the Sea, is this them… courting?_

 

She’d never thought anything could be worse than what they had endured while she had been here the first time but this… Abandon Island!

 

They had finally stopped talking, which was an improvement. And they were now standing impossibly close to each other with the girl’s head tucked under his chin, while he stroked the back of her hair and gazed out to sea. She could hear snuffling noises coming from the girl.

 

These two were so strange. They reminded her too much of Porgs, who mated for life but always had a tumultuous courting period; sometimes they might even attempt to toss each other off of cliffs, to see if the bond was strong enough that they would come back and try again.She had to stifle a laugh at the ridiculous images dancing through her mind. It wouldn’t do to show such levity. The Lanai had a reputation to uphold after all.

 

She turned her attention back to the laundry and had just finished hanging the last sheet when she noticed that they had broken apart. The girl’s face was shining, and not just from tears. She looked almost pretty for a human now. The Nephew bent down to touch his lips to hers, it was light and fleeting thing, but in that moment the promised sun finally broke through the patchy clouds.

 

_Good, now stay out so I can get this drying done. Begone you unwanted clouds!_

 

The girl mumbled something incomprehensible about scruffy nerf herders, whatever that was and took his hand and led him off. The daughter heaved a deep sigh of relief. Where ever they went please let there by no valuable breakables nearby,she prayed to herself.

 

* * *

 

The catch had been bountiful and the festivities seemed to be more than usually exuberant. The daughter danced with wild abandon, pleased that her now-betrothed had returned to her safely.

 

As they wheeled around, carried along by the music, she noticed a slight commotion at the periphery as two figures emerged from the shadows into the warm circle of light.

 

The prickly aura they both usually exuded was almost gone now, smoothed out and replaced with one of contentment. They were bright eyed and slightly disheveled, both smiling secret smiles that spoke of an understanding having been reached.

 

They allowed some older matrons who knew the ways of the world - the matchmakers and midwives - to draw them closer. They sat where they were told and ate what they were given. They didn’t join in the dancing but sat, nestled beside each other for the rest of the evening, observing, and, thankfully, at peace.

 

 _So that is that, then._ The daughter thought to herself. _Things are better now._


	2. Congress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a one shot and then... it wasn't ;-)

****Curious sounds were coming from deep inside the odd structure. The Porg tentatively inched his way forwards through the strange tunnel. The surface below his feet was alien, not at all like the sun warmed stones of the island. After a while the tunnel opened out into brightly lit cavern. A myriad of strange scents assailed him.

 

His mate’s squawks reached him from where she waited impatiently for his return. She was small, but fierce; their courtship had been particular animated. On his first attempt to gain her favour he found himself tossed into the Lanai’s compost pit. She had fallen in as well to his amusement and her annoyance. It was there amidst fish bones and seaweed that he decided he had chosen well.

 

Her grey face and large eyes appeared at the end of the tunnel, bobbing as she frantically worked her wings to raise her full body up on to the tunnel’s lip.

 

_I have a bad feeling about this!_

 

She called out to him as she began to slowly waddle in his wake.

 

 _Hey! It’s me! Just wait there._

 

He chirped back, before ploughing onwards into the wide open space before him. He stopped dead and huffed with a mixture of annoyance and disappointment. It seemed they were not the only nesting pair with designs on this spot. No matter, his mate deserved the best and would provide it.

 

He huffed and shook himself, puffing out his feathers in a preparation for display of dominance. Perhaps he might be able to scare these strange creatures away. He had to try at least.

 

 

“A bit to the left, no your left. Yes!”

 

Ben grunted with exertion while Rey reached down, her hand outstretched, finger tips just brushing at her goal.

 

”Yes! Neeeearly there! Stop! Perfect!”

 

As Ben shifted his body slightly Rey’s reach was increased and her fingers closed around the protuberance buried deep within the Falcon. Once she was sure of her grip she pulled with all her might and it snapped free.

 

A few lights flickered and dimmed momentarily. Ben was certain that the ship’s ambient hum had changed tone, again more like the one he remembered as a boy.

 

“Up Ben! All the blood’s rushing to my head!”

 

He pulled her back up with him and they landed in a sprawl on the deck of the Falcon, Rey panting on top of him.

 

 

 

“You have idea no long I’ve been waiting to do that. I just couldn’t manage on my own.” She laughed as soon as her breath returned enough to speak.

 

“I’m Glad I could be of assistance,” Ben replied with a smirk as he brushed the tendrils of hair that fell over her shining eyes, tickling his nose.

 

Her hand opened on an otherwise unremarkable piece of circuitry which she tossed away from her.

 

“What is it?” He asked.

 

“Some nonsense Plutt had me install when I was much, much smaller and fit more easily down there. Would you believe it, to prevent the Falcon from being stolen.” She laughed, she felt giddy. With this last thing removed from the Falcon and the air cleared between herself and Ben, everything felt new, and fresh.

 

“Oh.”

 

Ben didn’t feel much like laughing. The image of a small, scrappy Rey being put to work, scavenging, repairing, doing god knows what filled him with a hot anger.

 

“Hey!” Rey said, rubbing her nose to his.

 

“While I’ve got you here… there _is_ something else you could help me with.”

 

This time Ben’s reply of ‘Oh’ was very different in tone. A shy smile stole across his features. Yesterday had been a revelation and one he was more than happy to repeat again, and again. The scholar in him was keen to put in to action yesterday’s lessons, as well as some thoughts he’d had in the meantime.

 

“Right here?”

 

“Everywhere.” She replied, her eyes flashing with a fire that threatened to burn him for all eternity. But what a way to go. ”But right here is as good a place to start,” she murmured into the hollow of his neck before nibbling on his ear lobe.

 

The Porg huffed and puffed again. But the strange, gangly limbed creatures didn’t seem inclined to pay him any attention. Their feeble attempts to chase him off with some pebbly like thing was laughable. While they were engaged peeling their strange plumage from each other he gave the projectile a cursory sniff and bite. Not edible. He tossed it away in disgust.

 

Still not one to give up so easily he went off in search of the source of the food like smells he could detect further off. He worked his way around the cavern inspecting small alcoves as he found them.

 

Elsewhere the creature he imaged must be the female had begun to keen strangely.

 

Eventually he came to the source of the food smells but the way was curiously blocked to him. He hopped and squawked and pecked but to no avail.

 

Dejected, he wandered back towards the tunnel and to face his mate’s wrath.

 

He’d let the creatures keep their nest, they weren’t going anywhere. There was no point in wasting precious time trying to challenge the male when he was clearly otherwise engaged.

 

But wait, perhaps all was not lost. Before him was a long strip of fabric. It would be make a fine nest, finer than any others. He bent down and took the end in his mouth and ran as fast as he could, fabric whipping behind him.

 

Rey was biting Ben’s shoulder when she saw the movement out of the corner of her eye. A large Porg had come aboard at some point and was beating a hasty retreat towards the boarding ramp.

 

“Ben!” She yelped.

 

“What? What’s the matter was that too much?”

 

“No! No it’s…ah... perfect.. it’s just…”

 

“What?”

 

“A Porg has just run off with my breast band!”


	3. Partuition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter depicts childbirth, it is not explicit/graphic, but there is mention of an episiotomy.

Rey winced as she idly stroked the soft head of the Porg nestling in her lap. It was soothing especially now, so very close to the end. Everything ached, and she was done with waiting. She just wanted it to be over. Ben had gone sometime ago to make the precarious climb in the rain leaving her alone with only her pain and fears, and a skittish Porg for company.

 

Another tight spasm of pain blossomed out from her belly and she yelped and jerked in agony, dislodging the Porg who retreated to a safe distance. She felt a sudden internal shift and a gush of warm liquid spilled from her.

 

Rey slid down from the lounge seat, where she and Ben had been sitting together laughing and joking barely an hour earlier. Their meal had been abandoned as soon as her contractions had begun in earnest. She cared little for the rapidly cooling dampness of her clothes, her only thought was of Ben, of the slick rocks he was trying to keep a grip on. She tried as hard as she could to reassure him that she was alright, so he was not distracted and slip and fall and….

 

There was another sharp twist and she could bear it no longer. With or without a midwife she needed him here. Now.

 

 _Please Ben. Please come back!_ She wailed into the ether. _I can’t do this alone!_

 

Rey half sat, half lay, on the floor, slumped against the seat through a few more contractions until she had mustered enough stubborn energy to change position. Precariously, she wobbled herself on to all fours. It seemed to help a bit. With a stuttering breath she closed her eyes and turned her thoughts inwards.

 

Outside the storm raged; rain battering in insistent waves against the ship’s hull. But within her there was nothing but peace, and life. Tentatively she nudged at the little light within her.

 

Blissfully unaware of the turmoil presaging her arrival their daughter was calmly allowing herself to be borne along by the muscles contracting about her. She was a natural; at one with her surroundings and the Force.

 

Rey choked back gasping tears at the revelation. Then she felt a large, warm hand at her back, at first just a reassuring press then moving in soothing circles.

 

She could feel Ben struggle to keep the tremor of fear from his voice.

 

“I’m here sweetheart. It’s fine. Everything will be fine.” He murmured as he massaged her back, his warm breath tickling her ear. The low rumble of his voice instantly calmed her.He reached his other hand down to cover hers and she laced her fingers through his and squeezed the response she couldn’t vocalise.

 

She was dimly aware of movement behind her and could hear a Lanai issuing firm instructions and she felt immediately much more at ease. As much as she loved Ben and needed him she knew that neither of them had any real idea as to how to handle what was coming next.

* * *

 

 

The midwives knew from experience that the stormier the night the more imperative it was that they had their supplies close at hand; Ahch-To tended towards the overly dramatic.

 

When the nephew stumbled into the village soaked to the skin she was already waiting for him, her assistants poised and ready with the bags and bowls. Wordlessly they indicated another, quicker, and far less treacherous path down to the plateau where the ship sat. They never could understand why the two insisted on using the steps all the time, especially in the rain with their feet and footwear so ill suited to the terrain.

 

They entered the ship to find the Niece in the central living area. She was clearly very far along. To her credit she had managed to get on all fours, an ideal position.

 

_Good girl. She has some sense to listen to her body._

 

Her waters had broken some time before, but on inspection were clear.

 

_All good there then._

 

The midwife directed one assistant to start boiling water. She unrolled her bag of instruments, selected and handed over a thin knife to be boiled.

 

The Nephew was crouched protectively over his wife, rubbing circles on her back. The midwife moved over to him and gently nudged him to one side.

 

‘She will need to be stripped’ she said, as she began pulling the long scarf from the whimpering girl. Between contractions they managed to free her from the billowing dress she had taken to wearing, careful to not damage it, the poor child had so few clothes.

 

Her under garments were removed and one of her assistants took them and put them to one side in a pile destined for laundering.

 

Alcida-Auka showed the Nephew where best to massage, at the two dimples at the small of the back while she herself felt the girl’s belly to determine the child’s position. All felt good. She was not yet fully dilated but with the grace of the Force and all the ancestors this would be an easy birth.

 

How strange to think that she would be here on this strange ship overseeing the delivery of a human child. And not just any human child but hers!

 

When the girl had returned some nine months earlier they had cursed the day, and were eager for her to leave. But within a few hours it was clear that she had changed; she was far more at peace and one with herself than she had been on her first visit. She and the Nephew tempered and complimented each other. She was still bumptious at times but they knew there was no malice to it.

 

More than any previous visitors these two seemed to instinctively settle into the rhythms of the island. It was as if they were meant for the island and the island meant for them.

 

Nor did they keep themselves apart as others had done. Where previous pilgrims had come here to allow their lives to dwindle away, they seemed to be here to revel in life and living.

 

She recalled the day after they had arrived and had spent the evening the festivities. She had gone down to the water’s edge to fetch some seaweed. It was raining, but it was a soft day and the suns were out as well painting the sky with a double rainbow.

 

As she had come along the path she spotted the Niece, as naked as the day she was born dancing in the rain, calling out to the Nephew who was crouched on the ship’s boarding ramp, out of the rain with a towel laid across his knees.

 

“We have a perfectly good shower on the Falcon you know!” He called out to her to no avail.

 

_How like her to be contrary._

 

He tried changing tack, “You’ll catch a cold.”

 

“No I won’t! come on, join me.”

 

“Have you seen this nose? Believe me, you don’t want me to catch a cold.”

 

The girl just whirled and laughed.

 

“I saw you for the second time when I experienced rain for the first time.” She called out breathlessly from spinning.

 

_What kind of force-forsaken world had this strange child come from that she’d never known rain before?_

 

A dark expression seemed to cloud the Nephew’s face at her reminder.

 

“I bet if I had been doing this then you would have come back sooner.” She teased, flinging a sprayof water from her finger tips in his direction.

 

That remark seemed to stir something within the Nephew. Suddenly he was standing rigidly upright, at his full height which was impressive to say the least. He tossed the towel to one side and in a few strides he was at her side, gathering up in his arms.

 

“Stop it Ben! I’m wet, your clothes…”

 

“Will dry. I’m going to show you exactly what would have happened…” he growled lustfully as he bore her back to the ship. The girl laughed as she flung her arms around his neck and kicked her legs with glee.

 

 _I better go mark my calendar._ Alcida-Auka thought to herself wearily as she turned back, seaweed forgotten.

 

It was a few days before they were seen again, when they tentatively approached her in the village and asked what they might do to be of service - how they might help with the upkeep of the huts, any other odd jobs that might need to be done. The girl indicating with an apologetic smile that she had no blaster, saber nor any other blunt instrument about her person that might cause breakages.

 

They had both proved herself to be quite an asset to the village. The Niece was a surprisingly decent seamstress and though she had had trouble spinning she was more than capable of mending a broken spinning wheel and had taken quickly to weaving.

 

The Nephew’s height and strength made the more cumbersome work about the village considerably easier. With his help, they had repaired two derelict huts including the one destroyed on the night of the Niece’s sudden departure. They still spent their nights in the ship, and some of the afternoons it was observed by the younger girls.

 

Like the day the Niece had spent one morning brushing the same step over and over as she watched him, stripped to the waist, heaving stones into place, rebuilding the destroyed hut. Eventually she had tossed the broom to one side and wordlessly retreated to the ship only to be followed by the Nephew, stumbling in his haste to catch up with her.

 

* * *

 

 

“They need to cut you sweetheart, the baby’s head is very large, and they don’t want you to tear.”

 

“Do it! I feel like I’m being torn apart as it is.”

 

“Stop being so dramatic. That’s my job”

 

“Do you want to join in the Skywalker tradition of losing a hand, because it can still be arranged.” She snarled through gritted teeth.

 

“When are they going to cut me?” She whined.

 

“They already did. While you were threatening me.”

 

Rey could help but laugh, “You did that to distract me didn’t you?”

 

“Yes, I’m a monster” he quipped.

 

“I love you!” Rey gasped, the contractions were stronger than ever now and she had barely any time to recover between them.

 

“I know. And you are going to have to push now.”

 

Rey felt like every atom of her being was on fire. She had thought the pain of Snoke clawing the location of the island from her mind had been bad enough but it was nothing compared to this.

 

And then suddenly it was gone, replaced by a familiar sensation whose presence and intensity took her by complete surprise.

 

“Oh!” She gasped just before she heard Ben take a sharp intake of breath.

 

There was a commotion behind her and a piercing cry that was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard even through it cut her through the heart. She could hear the splashing of water and some annoyed gurgles. Then small, cold, hands were rolling her over and placing bed pillows at her back. Ben was there and placing something pink and wriggling on her bare chest. His face streaming with tears and perspiration. She knew that face. She knew that expression, from the Supremacy when he was offering her something she didn’t want. His jaw worked as his eyes said everything.

 

_You are so beautiful and you have given me so much. Thank you._

 

Rey reached up one hand to stem the tears that were trailing along the scar she had given him and he leant in to her palm, kissing it.

 

The Lanai resumed their fussing, bringing a blanket and covering Rey who had begun to shake uncontrollably. Rey dropped her hand from Ben’s face and he tucked the blanket around them. He frowned at it. It looked strangely familiar.

 

Suddenly he leaned towards Rey and whispered, “I’ll be back in a moment,” before standing and moving back towards their sleeping quarters.

 

Rey found a small cup of hot tea thrust into her hands. It smelt like honey and she eagerly drank it mindful of spilling any on the small thing on her breast. It wriggled deliciously. There was a sudden nip and she gasped in surprise but the pain soon subsided and the ache and pressure that had been gathering in her breasts began to ease. A natural indeed, Rey thought to herself proudly. A moment later Ben returned and Rey had everything she had ever wanted.

* * *

 

The Nephew had returned bearing two items. The first was a metal comb, the second a short metal cylinder.

 

“Has she passed the final stage yet?” He asked.

 

“Yes, but we were waiting for you to cut it.”

 

“Don’t be alarmed” he rumbled as he depressed a button on the cylinder.

 

With an eriee hum that filled the room the cylinder put forth a thin blade of light. The Niece looked up sharply, her face bathed in the blade’s red glow. She gently prised the baby from her and held it aloft, one finger in the mouth that still suckled.

 

One of the younger Lanai let out a shriek of alarm but Alcida-Auka held her back. The Nephew held the umbilical cord taught and with a single neat stroke cut it, instantly cauterising it. Within a heartbeat the blade was extinguished and the baby was back at her mother’s breast, content and oblivious.

 

Clearly the act had had more of an effect on her father; for a moment he stood over them, turning the cylinder over in his hands, the muscle below one eye twitching, before taking a deep cleansing breath and placing it on the table amidst the remains of their meal.

 

Alcida-Auka watched with awe as The Nephew then settled down behind his wife and began to gently undo the heavy braid she had taken to wearing during the last few months. The little baby suckled greedily while her mother was lost in contemplation of tiny fingers. He shook her hair free and began to comb it first, with his fingers then with a fine metal comb. He then took a long thin, strip of blue fabric from his pocket and began to work it into the girl’s hair.

 

Alcida-Auka smiled to herself. She recalled a few months earlier encountering him clambering about the springy mosses at the top of the island, inspecting flowers. He explained that he needed to dye something but it had to be a specific colour. It had to do with the customs from his mother’s home world. She had always liked this about him, his had affinity for the old ways; whether it was theirs or those of his ancestors. One could learn a great deal from the past - how to do things, and how not to do them.

 

The Nephew’s fingers’ size belied their deftness and in no time at all he had crowned the girl with athick braid worked through with the blue ribbon. He moved around to examine his handiwork smiling at his wife and child, before placing a soft kiss in the mass of dark curls.

 

The Niece put one hand up to feel the braids and smiled knowingly. She really was a vision of serenity.

 

_Much, much better. Now to clear up and leave them to this new beginning._

 

* * *

 

The Lanai were sorry to see them leave. It had been an eventful year to say the least. They had dearly wished them to leave and now they equally keenly wished them to stay, or at least not to prolong their absence. The child was a season old now. A strong little thing and her parent’s pride and joy. Her chubby fingers clasped around the bone rattle they had gifted her. She had subjected it to a long hard stare at first, entranced by the pair of fish carved on it, biting each other’s tails - a little joke among the adults. She then shook it vigorously, giggling wildly at her innate prowess.

 

“We will return. We’re not sure when but we will.” The Niece - _no she was the Mother now_ -promised, her eyes wet with tears. Poor child, Alcida-Auka thought as she clasped the long thin fingers that trembled with trepidation, clearly farewells were not her forte. But they would always be welcome to return; welcomed with open arms.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many decades, Rey and Ben return to Ahch-To...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! the Epilogue no one, least of all myself, expected!
> 
> It's a bit silly and a bit poignant but it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it!
> 
> Many thanks to [LoveThemFiercely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemFiercely/) for casting a well practiced eye of sanity over it!

 

From mother to daughter the stories had been passed down about Them. They had gone by many names over the years. Among the Lanai they had variously been known as The Menace and the Nephew, The Niece and the Nephew, The Mother and The Father. Further afield, beyond the island and the ocean, out amidst the stars they had been Rey of Jakku and Kylo Ren, The Last Jedi and the Jedi Killer, or more simply, and most accurately Rey and Ben.

  
  


They were long gone now, both from the island and the galaxy. But Their presence could still be felt throughout the island; snatches of infectious laughter that carried on the wind. Low, soothing words of entreaty and endearment that echoed about the hollow where the ancient tree had once stood, now a grove of mature trees that jostled and strove towards the heavens.

In telling the tales of Their time on the island some had said She had been the destroyer and He the pacifier. Others had maintained that She had been the creator and He the aggressor.

Those in the know, those who really understood the ways of things; of life and balance, knew that both were the truth.

  
  
  


When She had departed for the first time She had left a trail of destruction in her wake, but Her return had presaged a change so great that to many it may have easily gone unnoticed.

They had arrived separately with in the space of a few hours; both in turmoil and hurting. But They had reconciled and everything felt renewed once they did. Life on the island continued as it had always done but the flower blooms’ scent seemed a little sweeter and the inevitability of death stung a little less.

When, together, they had departed for the first time, They and their young daughter were sorely missed; but the demands of the island and routine didn’t allow much time for sorrow or dwelling on what might have been.

Many cycles passed before They finally returned. They seemed wearier when they returned that the first time. Everything about them was grey. Their fire and passion seemed damped. The Nephew’s hair was no longer coal black, but was now flecked with silver that glinted like a myriad of stars in the firelight by which they sat. The Mother’s hair seemed faded and her skin had lost its warm glow, her cheeks seemed hollow and her expression pinched. They both seemed to carry the weight of worlds on their shoulders. 

 

\--//--

 

“I’m worried we are leaving them with too much to deal with on their own. Too much of our messes left to clean up.” Ben said, his head bowed and in his hands and shoulders dropped low.

Rey reached out and took one of his hands. Her touch gave him a slight jolt; a spark.. Something about this place made even the slightest touch of her hand feel like the first one; when she’d seen something that had made her sure of him when he had doubted himself the most. She noted his reaction with a small smile. 

“Nonsense, Ben. She has a good head on her shoulders; they  _ all _ do. We won’t be around forever; Not in any meaningful, tangible sense. We have to let them make their own way, and their own mistakes.” She didn’t point out that they  _ too _ had also been left with the job of addressing the problems left by  _ their _ predecessors; nor was leaving the next generation with unfinished business a trait unique to the Jedi. It was just the way of things.

“I feel I didn’t do enough for them, that I failed them,” he continued.

“I think that’s par for the course for parents  _ and _ teachers. We can only do so much; and where  _ we _ failed they will succeed. They’ll find another way; one we were probably too stubborn or set in our ways to see. We’ve given them a good start; and hopefully equipped them with the tools they need to forge their own path, to carry on what needs to be done.”

Rey took a deep breath, “Besides, I think we’ve earned this. Let’s just  _ be _ Rey and Ben again.”

She waited a moment before she stood and stretched, “I already feel so much better, just being here. With you… all to myself.”

He looked up at her, his warm, dark eyes, filled with love and awe. Even in a few short hours she had changed so much; whether it was the firelight or something else, she looked radiant.

“You look young again. And determined, like when we first met.”

“I  _ feel _ young again.” She said with a smile. “And I remember what we used to do when we were young.”

“We still do that.” He pointed out.

“Yes, and then you couldn’t get out of bed for a week!”

“And what a week it was!” He smirked, already feeling the benefit of the island for himself; his back felt just that bit less stiff, unlike other parts of him.

“Now, that leads me to suspect that you hadn’t really hurt your back; you were just looking for an excuse for me to look after you!”

“Well, I had to take some drastic measures to get some time alone with you.” He admitted as he stood and pulled her into a tight embrace. 

 

\--//--

 

Many cycles passed; daughters became mothers and then grandmothers. They, to all outward  appearances aged as well; but not much, and they still somehow managed to remain young and vibrant. 

The Lanai wondered if They would become a permanent fixture on the island.

Very occasionally pilgrims would make the journey the island to consult with Them, but they never stayed long. 

 

\--//--

 

On one occasion, about six months after they had returned, a young woman arrived. She was tall and slim with hair that fell in dark waves about her freckled face. She carried a dark skinned child on her hip. She walked with purpose from her ship, paying no mind to either the fussing baby or the precarious path as she made her way to the cliff-top sanctuary where They were meditating. 

Well it was presumed they were meditating. The Lanai gave them privacy knowing a little better from prior experience what They were wont to do when alone.

A few moments passed and then there came an outraged shriek that bounced off the outcropping, “Mother! Father! Have you no shame?! Right in front of the sacred pool of Prime Jedi!”

“You could at least knock before barging in!” Came a low rumble.

“It’s a kriffing cave, Father!  I suppose this explains all that meditating claimed you were doing when I was a child.”

“Why do you think you have so many siblings?” Her mother answered with a wicked laugh.

The young woman huffed, “Well at least I know you’re not dead!”

“No, still alive and kicking.”

There was cooing sound from the Mother as she took her grandchild and held him close. “Hello little one, look how big you’ve gotten!”

“Are you coming home?” Their daughter asked, averting her gaze. 

“No, we are home. Aren’t we, my tasty morsel?” Her mother replied while blowing and nibbling on a chubby arm..

“Oh, ok, fine… Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Her father asked.

“That you weren’t planning on coming back?”

“Coming back? We haven’t  _ gone _ anywhere yet! We’re right here.” 

“I can see that! Can you  _ please _ put something on Mother. He’s getting hungry and he’s going to get the wrong idea...”

 

\--//--

 

Later the young woman joined her parents for a meal of roast fish in the small paved area by the huts, overlooking the water. They had just finished and The Nephew was bouncing his grandson on his knee while his daughter looked out to sea, watching the twin suns of Ahch-to as they  travelled the horizon, setting the sky afire.

“I understand now.” She finally said

“Oh?”

“Why this place is so important to you. I’m glad you didn’t try to show me, that you let me see for myself. I know I was born here but my memories from then are so vague and intangible. It’s… comforting to be able to give them some substance.”

“The Force is a powerful ally. But there is nothing like making memories of your own; forming your  _ own _ impression of a place, especially a place like this.” Her father said, his mind drifting back to the image of the island and ocean he prised from Rey’s mind and how it compared to the island where they had formed and then solidified their bond.

“Were it not for what happened here between your father and me, you wouldn’t be here.” Rey added, sensing her husband’s thoughts.

“Most of the  _ galaxy _ wouldn’t be here.” 

“I think you place too much importance on us.” Ben said with a shake of his head.

“And I think you are perhaps a bit  _ too _ modest, Father.”

“I’d rather be remembered for the little things.” He said as he allowed small fingers to clasp a dangling strand of silver streaked hair.

“He has his grandfather’s eyes.” Ben remarked. “I hope he takes after him.”

“I hope he takes after you, too.” His daughter said, moving to drop a kiss on the top of her father’s head.

“I didn’t mean me.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

  
  


Their daughter left shortly afterwards with renewed purpose and a better understanding of her parents’ reasons for their retirement. Pressing matters at home, namely a husband left with a set of rambunctious twin toddlers prevented her from prolonging her visit. But she’d be back in due course, and in force.

Rey sat unmoving on the bench by the embers of the dying fire, her head bowed. Ben knelt before her, tracing one index finger along her cheek before lifting her chin to face him. Her face was glistening, damp with tears.

“Sweetheart? What’s wrong. I’m sure she’ll be back; or one of her brothers.”

“I know she will. It’s not that. It’s just…”

“What is is? Say it...”

“Do you remember how I told you, long ago, that I had seen your future?”

He did indeed, how could he ever forget it? That vision that she had seen on clasping his outstretched, trembling hand. That vision that had caused her to confront Luke, to throw herself across the galaxy and right into the very heart of the First Order.

“It happened. The vision was from today; us here together, with our daughter and her child.”

In all their years together, after that fateful encounter on the Supremacy Rey had never again mentioned the vision she had had. And he hadn’t pressed the matter. After a while their lives had become so busy, between teaching and raising a large family, that he had stopped wondering if it was this moment or that moment of them together that had solidified her faith in him, in Ben Solo.   
  


 

\--//--

 

Others came to the island from time to time, though the frequency with which they did gradually diminished. 

Some came looking for guidance and wisdom. Others; looking for miracles. 

Sometimes they were welcomed with open arms.

Sometimes they were met with gruff annoyance.

Sometimes, when They seemed to be in a particularly madcap mood, pilgrims would be met by a wild, bickering pair, who would collapse into laughter once finally left alone again.

But, no matter what they came looking for, their visitors always left with what they  _ needed _ , whether they realised it nor not.

  
  


\--//--

  
  


“You really shouldn’t advise people to grind their enemies into the dust,” Rey said one afternoon after another had beat a hasty retreat, by degrees shocked and introspective. She was trying very  hard not to betray the amusement she felt at his recent overblown display of histrionics. She poured out a mug of hot tea and stirred in some soothing honey before handing it to him. 

Ben took a sip and coughed before answering, “It will be fine. She will mull it over - the ramifications of such a harsh action - and will determine that it is altogether the wrong path.”

“So you are  _ deliberately _ giving them bad advice?”

“It seems to work and also fewer people are bothering us.”

“Two or three people every couple of years is too many?”

“I don’t like being disturbed. I have far more pressing matters to attend to.” He said, setting the beaker down before advancing towards her, plucking her own drink from her hands and placing it beside his own.

“Mmmm, yes I would say you do…” she agreed, as she closed the imperceptible gap between them and lifted her face to his.

 

\--//--

  
  


When They left together for the final time; those who understood knew that it wasn’t really a departure. They would be there, always.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One kindly Beta-ed by my 10 year old daughter.
> 
> Subsequent chapters Beta-ed by my long suffering husband.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](alicestill.tumblr.com) feel free to drop by and say hi!


End file.
